Lament
by Rubytears101
Summary: A deal with a King of the damned sends Matthew on a strange adventure full of death, hate, war, and love. Time Setting: 1800's Warnings: Lemon, Blood, Violence, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Another PruCan? You bet your ass.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**Chapter Warnings: Violence**

Matthew sat in the corner of the party, which he grew tired of quickly. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a man in a black petticoat lead a girl out the backdoor to the alley. He saw his brother looking at him, and he nodded.

They followed the suspicious man into the alley where he lead the girl. Sure enough, the couple were getting intimate, and Matthew noticed the fangs slide out of the creature's mouth.

He handed Alfred the stake, and watched his brother sneak up behind him and stake the vampire in the heart. Alfred turned to his brother and gave him a thumbs up, when the girl grew fangs and started to walk up behind Matthew's older brother.

"Alfred!" Matthew called out to his brother. Alfred whipped around and staked the girl. His brother was the best hunter in London, no doubt about it. He watched Alfred hook the stake on his belt, turning to his younger brother when a voice came from further down the alley.

"Well well. If you keep killing my children, then I'll have to keep making more." After the statement and man stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing black, and had snow white hair, and blood red eyes. Even Alfred paled at the sight.

"A King…" Matthew whispered. The vampire looked Matt up and down. From his chin long blonde hair and his purple eyes to his black boots. Matthew blushed a little from embarrassment. He was only wearing a large black overcoat that barely reached his knees over tight gray trousers, his lace up combat boots a few inches above his ankles.

"Smart one. Anyway, I have come to negotiate." The mysterious vampire turned to Alfred, knowing he was the son on the head vampire hunter in London.

"What do you have to offer?" Alfred asked through his gritted teeth.

"I'll take all the vampires out of London."

"…And what do you want in return?" Alfred asked, now considering the deal.

"Him." The vampire King pointed to Matthew.

"No way. There is no way in hell I am sacrificing Matthew." Alfred crossed his arms.

"It's okay Al…" Matthew whispered.

Alfred's eyes went wide, he uncrossed his arms. "What did you just say Mattie?"

"I'll go with him."

"Mattie…"

Matthew turned away from his brother. He didn't want to see the betrayed look in his brother's eyes, so he walked toward the vampire. The king nodded.

"I'll have them gone by the fortnight." The King answered as he swung an arms around Matthew, leading the shorter toward the alley where he came.

**Oh yeah. Takes place in the 1800's. :I Can you imagine Mattie's outfit? x) Canada in gray tights... *nosebleeds* Gilly-poo is a vampire! :O What will happen?! Find out soon~! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**'Yo.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**Chapter Warnings: Mentions of violence (biting), Mention of Russia (That deserves a warning), and the start of YAOI!**

The vampire King pulled Matthew into the castle. They seemed to have walking for hours. As soon as they walked in the door there was a boy there. "Welcome back Master." The boy bowed, trembling.

"Thank you Ravis." The King said, giving Ravis his long white coat. Ravis scurried away to put the coat away.

As soon as the young boy was out of sight, the King scrunched up his nose. "Pathetic little changeling." He said simply.

"Then why do you keep him around?" Matthew asked out of curiosity.

"Because I felt bad. His last master tortured him and his brethren relentlessly until they agreed to eternal servitude. I won him and his brother Toris in a deal with my fellow vampire King, Ivan."

Matthew sat in thought for a minute. _'Vampires have emotions? I always thought_ _the ability to think for themselves was given to the devil once the turned.'_

"Of course not. Why would you think such a silly thing?" The king raised an eyebrow.

Matthew gulped. He didn't mean to say that out loud. The king sighed and grabbed Matthew's wrist, gently pulling him upstairs.

"This is your new room." The king told Matthew. It was actually a nice room. It was stone floor, walls, and ceilings, and the windows were covered up, but he could manage.

Matthew nodded. "I was wondering… What did you want with me? I don't understand. I can't work, I'm not a vampire, and I'm… male. What could you possibly want with me?" Matthew asked out of curiosity.

The king smiled. "I'm considering giving you a choice."

"What choice?"

"The bite."

Matthew felt his heart stop. His violet eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly.

"I noticed you weren't like your brother. You are curious aren't you? To know what it feels like to possess all that power. The strength, the immortality… am I wrong?" The vampire smirked.

"B-but I'm a hunter. Hunters can't be transformed." Matthew stuttered out.

"Ah, but you haven't killed yet have you? That means you are still eligible for the kiss."

"W-what? Kiss?!" Matthew asked loudly, both curious and shocked.

"All vampires have their trademark. King Ivan bites his victim's… well you know…" He gestured toward Matthew's crotch, which made the younger pale. "And King Francis bites his victim's necks. And King Antonio bites his victim's wrists."

"…What does this have to do with kissing?" Matthew pointed out.

"My trademark is that I bite my victim's tongues." The King answered.

Matthew stared at the floor in silence before he felt the vampire in front of him. He glanced up.

"And who ever said I didn't like boys?" The king whispered seductively into Matthew's ear, causing the younger to turn red.

The king chuckled before heading toward the door.

"Wait!" Matthew called, just as the King reached the door.

The king turned and gave him a curious look as to why he stopped him.

"I-I um never learned your name." Matthew stuttered, avoiding eye contact with the vampire.

The King Vampire genuinely smiled.

"It's Gilbert."

**I have dyslexia, don't judge me! **

***dodges tomatoes* **

**Me: HEY, ROMANO WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!**

***runs off stage***


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup brahs. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**Chapter Warnings: Slight Yaoi, Mentions of Violence**

Matthew woke up to moonlight shining on his face. It always seemed to be night here. He got up and changed into a loose brown tunic and matching trousers.

He headed out the door after pulling on his boots. It had been a week or so after the king had taken him to his castle. He had time to meet his servants, Toris, Ravis, and Felix.

He sprinted down the stairs to the kitchen. He had not given King Gilbert his answer as to whether he wanted the… kiss… or not, so he decided he may as well do some work around the castle.

Matthew whipped open the door, only to scare the 'life' out of Felix. "Damn Mattie, you like, totally scared me." Felix growled angrily at him, waving his wooden spoon in the air.

Matthew rolled his eyes and the immortal boy. "Do you have the King's 'morning tea?'"

Felix's frown turned into smile pretty quick. "Yeah, it's like, totally on the counter."

Matthew picked up the silver tray with a tea cup full of suspiciously red brew and headed out, almost bumping into Toris in the process.

A look of horror spread over Toris' face. "I-I'm sorry Master Matthew!" Toris spilled out, shaking almost as bad as Ravis.

Matthew tilted his head to the side. "Why…?"

Toris stared at the floor quietly. Felix was the one who answered Matthew's question. "His majesty told us that if we lay hand or tooth on you, he'll rip our dicks off and feed them to his hellhounds."

Matthew frowned. "That's not very nice." He stated, although internally shivered at the thought of the King's hellhounds.

****Flashback****

Matthew stared down the dimly lit hallway. "I was sure he said it was here…" He said to himself, trying to remember Gilbert's directions to the dungeon wine cellar.

He passed a metal door and heard weeping on the other side. He stopped and stared at the door. "Hello…?" He asked. The weeping stopped, and it was completely silent on the other side. Matthew pressed his ear against the cold steel door, only to have something slam up against it, knocking Matthew back it the process.

Matthew fell back into soft, muscular arms. "Are you okay…?" Matthew turned around to see the King holding softly, concern in his eyes. "Don't go to close that door again. Promise me?" Matthew nodded, a little to shocked to say anything.

****End of Flashback****

Matthew pushed the door to the King's study with his back. He turned and put the tray on the desk. "Anything else you need?"

Gilbert looked up at Matthew with his red eyes. "Yes, an answer."

Matthew smiled. He knew this was coming. "Oh?"

"Will you take the bite?" Gilbert asked, his German accent thick.

Matthew smirked, sat on the King's desk, crossed his legs, leaned over, and bit the King's ear. "Anything else?" Matthew asked seductively. The King stayed completely silent.

"Didn't think so." Matthew exited, feeling triumphant in teasing the vampire lord.

**Kesese~! You thought there was sexy time? YOU JUST GOT TROLLED! *Epic trollface***

**Will update soon~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for slow updates. :)**

**Chapter Warnings: Swearing, implied PoLiet.**

Matthew told the other the other three about the 'tease' he gave the king. The others sat at the kitchen table and stared at him with horror. Or at least two of them were, Felix was sitting with a look of pride on his face.

"You go girl!" He cheered, before realizing his mistake. "…I mean, boy."

Matthew smirked with complete confidence. "What should I do next? I want to see how far I can go before he breaks."

"I would be careful Sir. Matthew…" Raivis smiled softly. "He can be very impatient."

Toris shushed the other, a look of fear on his face. "He'll hear you…"

"Oh Toris, don't be prude." Felix purred at the other, causing the brunette to blush.

Felix turned back to Matthew. "I sense you have questions, most likely about the King." He smirked dangerously at the other blonde. "I'll answer a question, then ask a question. Fair?"

Matthew nodded. "How old is the King… physically?"

"21. My turn to ask, how old are you?"

"16, turning 17 on July 1st." Matthew wet his lips. "Why does the King seem so sad all the time?"

"His brother is a werewolf and they don't get along. Tell me about your family."

"I was raised by Hunters with my older brother. I don't know who my real parents were, but I think they were killed by vampires. That's why my brother has such a hatred for them." Matthew smiled sadly. "Why does King Gilbert call you changelings?"

"There are different levels of vampires. The top dogs are the Kings, then the Knights, then the changelings, then the inferius." Toris answered for Felix, making the other pout softly. "Why do you think your family was killed by vampires?" The brunette asked, drinking his tea.

"The Hunters had opened the door and saw two people walking away, and a young vampire watching the hunters from across the street, before chasing after the two people."

Matthew looked around the room for a minute. "Hey… where did Raivis go?" The others shrugged in response.

Matthew walked toward the servant's rooms, and into Raivis' room. The boy was sitting on his bed crying.

"What's wrong Ravis?" Matthew comforted the other.

"I-I miss my brother and sister." Matthew frowned. _'Raivis had a sister?'_

"Why don't you tell me about them?" Matthew asked softly, hoping it would bring a little comfort.

"My sister Lily and my brother Eduard. My sister should be okay because she has big cousin Vash… but I don't trust King Ivan."

Matthew comforted the other until he fell asleep. Then he slowly walked out and made his way to the King's study.

* * *

"What do you mean no?!" Matthew shouted, which was very rare for him. "The poor boy is withering away before you eyes, and you aren't doing a single thing to help him."

The albino stood quickly and slammed his fists down on the desk. "You don't know Ivan… he would make you his sex slave instantly."

"I don't care about that. I want what will make others happy."

"Then why haven't you taken the bite?" This made Matthew fall silent. "Why?!" The King asked louder, driving Matthew to tears. "ANSWER ME GOTT DAMNIT!"

"Because I'm afraid!" Matthew yelled out, causing the other to silent momentarily.

"Mattie-"

"I'm afraid to spend eternity with somebody as cruel as you." Matthew whispered before running out of the room.

* * *

He ran wherever his feet carried him. He eventually came to the door that held the Hellhounds.

The blonde looked through the bars from a distance. Two boys sat against the wall opposite of the door.

Red faced from crying, the blonde took a deep inhale of breath and opened the door.

**Oooooo bad Mattie...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nyeeeeehhhhh.**

**Chapter Warnings: FUCKING CLIFFHANGERS, BRO!**

Matthew waited for sharp pain, death, anything except what he got. One of the boys was hugging him tightly with thin arms.

"Thank you thank you thank you…" The short brunette kept whispering. Matthew pulled back and looked at him with confusion.

"I thought… aren't you going to kill me?" Matthew stared with curious violet eyes.

"Guess we better explain ve~?" The boy looked at the other who appeared to be his twin.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Gilbert wanted revenge, so he beat his brother to the point where he almost killed him, then took us captive."

"Why?"

"Because we're hellhounds, and I'm his brother's boyfriend." The bubbly one smiled. "We're some of the most valuable creatures to walk this Earth, right in front of Dhampirs."

"Dhampirs?"

"Human-Vampire half-breeds. They don't have normal vampire weaknesses."

"What are your names?"

"I'm Feliciano and this is my brother Lovino." Right after the question was answered, there was a clattering above their heads, heading toward the basement.

Matthew smiled. "Come with me."

* * *

The blonde literally kicked the door to the King's study open, startling the albino. He looked at the boys cowering behind Matthew and growled.

"You let them out?!"

"It isn't fair, just because you and your brother don't get along doesn't mean you have to punish others! I know for a fact that Lovino doesn't even like your brother!"

"They betrayed me, they all did. They left me to be consumed by a vampire… they left me to die."

Matthew stayed silent and waited for an explanation. The King sighed after a few moments of silence.

"I was a Hunter once… but at the same time, I was a werewolf. I posed as a Hunter because I hated what I was. So every time I killed some poor creature, I thought I was making up for what I was. Then my brother and those two decided to help me fight a King Vampire." He gestured toward the brothers. "I promised if I killed a King, I would go home. But he was too powerful. And because I was a werewolf, I was still eligible for the bite."

Matthew stared with sadness in his violet eyes. "It was Ivan, wasn't it?" The King nodded in silence. The blonde slowly made his way over and hugged the albino. "You can't keep hurting others for your mistakes."

* * *

"You want to what?" Felix gaped at Matthew like he had grown an extra head.

"I want to spend a day with the King, no interruptions. From breakfast to dinner, I want him all to myself."

Felix snickered. "Like a date?"

"Yes, like a- What?! No, not like a date!" Matthew spluttered out, his face bright red. The other blonde almost rolled on the floor laughing.

"Okay… I guess I kind of owe you for these two wonderful helpers."

After Matthew comforted the King, he said he would allow the two brothers to help work around the castle until the next 'meeting', whatever that was.

* * *

Matthew walked straight into the study, sat on the desk, ripped the papers out of the King's hands and skipped away. When he reached the doorway he turned around and smiled evilly.

"Rules: No vampire powers." The King stared at him in confusion for a moment before Matthew sprinted away down the hall. He slid down the staircase railing and paused at when he reached the end. He turned just in time to see the King start to run down the stairs.

Matthew darted all around the castle before finally running into his room. He turned to look to see if the King caught up. The King entered the doorway, his face slightly red from exertion.

"Give them back Matthew." The King's mouth hinted at a smile. Matthew giggled and held up the papers before throwing them in the fire. The albino stared at the flames with wide eyes before turning to glare at Matthew playfully. "You'll pay for that."

Matthew laughed, backing up before tripping over something. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Matthew's back hit the window pane knocking it open, causing him to fall out. Violet eyes widened as the blonde fell. The lake was shining under him from the moonlight.

"Gil!" Matthew called out, his voice shaking. He looked up to see Gilbert jumping out of the same window after him.

Gilbert reached out for Matthew and pulled the other in a tight embrace as they hit the cold water.

**SUCH FUCKING INTENSITY BRO! THE FELL OUT OF A FUCKING CASTLE INTO A FUCKING LAKE!**

**... I'll stop saying "Fuck" now.**

**... JUST FUCKING KIDDING! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Oy.**

**Chapter Warnings: Swearing (I think?)**

Matthew woke up with a jolt. He was in his room again, his clothes removed and instead he was in a white button up shirt… and nothing else. He glanced at the King sitting on his bed, his head in his hands.

The blonde got on his knees and put an arm around the King. "I'm sorry… it's all my fault. I should try to-"

"You worried me."

"I'm sorry… but like I said it's my-"

"No, I mean, you _worried_ me. I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if you didn't wake up."

In a milli-second Gilbert had Matthew's hands pinned above his head, his hand cupping the other's cheek.

Matthew didn't know what to think. _'What is he… oh my god does he like me?_ _Do I feel the same way?'_

Matthew wriggled his hands out of the other's grasp and sat up. "I'm sorry… but I don't know you well enough to make that claim."

Gilbert simply nodded and vanished.

* * *

"You did what?!" Felix yelled at Matthew, waving his spoon around the air frantically. "He's been moping for three days and none of us could figure out why, and it's because you refuse to sleep with the man?!"

All the residents (except the King) were in the kitchen staring at Matthew. "I told him I didn't know him well enough to say that I love him."

"What more do you need to know?! His favorite colors are black, white, and gold. His favorite flower is the cornflower, he was born in Prussia, he has a brother that he doesn't get along with, and he's in love with you!"

Matthew shook his head. "Maybe that's enough for you and Toris to love each other, but that's not the way humans work!"

Toris looked up from his newspaper, his green eyes wide. "How the hell did you know?!"

Matthew rolled his eyes and gave the Lithuanian the 'Oh-please' look. "Besides, every time I try to speak with him he always brings up 'the bite'." Matthew frowned. "What if I agree and then he gets bored with me in 50 years or so?"

Feliciano shook his head. "Me and Ludwig aren't the same species, but we've been together for 210 years before I was kidnapped."

The blonde deeply sighed before the door to the kitchen swung open. "I have business with King Ivan, I will be leaving shortly."

"Wait Hun, let Matthew go with you." Felix encouraged. "You can get to know each other better." The blonde winked at Matthew.

Matthew sighed. "I'll go pack."

* * *

The short blonde was impressed with the Russian King's castle. Gilbert immediately left to go do business with the other King.

A young blonde girl with bright eyes and blonde hair appeared in front of him. "Please follow me Mr. Williams." She wore a pinkish dress and a bluish ribbon in her hair.

Matthew smiled at her. "Raivis worries about you. I originally wanted to bring him, but Gilbert didn't want to torture him by making him see King Ivan again."

Lily smiled softly. "You seem like a very nice person Mr. Williams. We need more people like you involved in our world."

He smiled brightly at her. "I was involved before I met Gil." Lily stopped walking momentarily.

"Forgive my intrusion, but why do you call him by his first name?" Matthew didn't know how to respond to that question, so he just shrugged and continued walking.

* * *

Matthew knocked on the door before entering. His violet eyes immediately met with another pair of darker, purple eyes. The male sitting at the desk was the only other one in the room besides Matthew.

"Forgive me, I was looking for Gilbert." The other continued to stare. He seemed to be undressing Matthew with his eyes.

In a split flash the other male was holding Matthew in the air by the throat. "You will address our kind with respect you pathetic being."

Matthew gagged, slowly losing his breath. He could literally feel his life force draining from his body before the King released him.

He pulled the other's chin up, an evil smirk spread on his face. "You are kind of cute…" He left the other to walk to his desk. "You are dismissed."

Matthew wasted no time bowing and leaving as quickly as possible.

* * *

Matthew walked around the garden which mostly consisted of tall sunflowers. He needed some air after the incident with King Ivan.

"Beautiful aren't they?" King Ivan said a few feet behind him. Matthew turned and smiled softly.

"Yeah… they remind me of my home. My brother loved sunflowers…" Matthew trailed off, his eyes filled with sadness.

"I take it you miss your brother, da?" Matthew nodded in response, looking at the King. The eyes that seemed so dark before were hinting a shine of sympathy.

"I miss my sisters sometimes. Before we became what we are, we were so close." The King smiled innocently.

"How come everyone has such a depressing past?" Matthew mumbled to himself. The King stared at him for a while before speaking again.

"You're filled with confusion." The King simply said. "You're torn between loving him for who he is, but at the same time torn for hating him for what he is."

Matthew's eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall. "I don't know what to think anymore…" He put his head in his hands.

He felt an arm pull him closer to a soft body. "It'll be alright, you'll see."

Unbeknownst to both males, a certain albino watched this all from a window.

**GOD DAMNIT MATTHEW. *rage face* Y U INTERRUPT YAOI TIME?!**


	7. Chapter 7

***SQUEE***

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI... yaoi.**

Matthew walked into the guest room where he was staying. As soon as he walked in the door he was grabbed and slammed against a wall.

"You tell me no, and I turn my back to give you time, yet you just go run to a different vampire?!" Gilbert growled out. "What is your deal?!"

"Gil it's not like that… he was just trying to-"

"To get in your pants, yeah I got that much." The albino's grip loosened a little. "Why Matthew… I thought-"

"What? That you can just take me away from my brother and act like we've known each other all our lives? That we love each other?"

Gilbert fell silent, his hair falling over his eyes. "I've known you longer than you think." He whispered before vanishing.

Matthew was in shock. _'What did he mean, I've known you longer than you thought?'_

* * *

After they returned back to Gilbert's castle, a silence fell over everyone. Matthew told Raivis that his sister was well, and that she seemed quite joyful to hear from him.

Felix was the first to break the silence in the household. "So what happened at Ivan's place?"

"We-… I-…" Matthew sighed, not knowing how to even start to answer the other blonde's question. "There was a misunderstanding, and we both said things we didn't really mean."

"So are you going to tell us or not?" Lovino asked in a bitter voice. "Cause frankly, you both need to get laid. And obviously you both care for each other."

Matthew explained what happened in the guest room and with Ivan. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Sleep with the man!" Felix yelled in frustration. "Put on a sexy outfit, go into his room, and sleep with him!"

"We've had this conversation."

"I don't care! Do what you think is right."

Matthew walked out of the kitchen in defeat. _'I have absolutely no idea what I want anymore…'_

* * *

"I'm sorry." Matthew said, entering Gilbert's room. The room was surrounded by candles.

"Why?" Gilbert looked at Matthew from across the room. The blonde avoided Gilbert's blood red eyes, but instead slowly made his way across the room.

When he reached the other, he finally looked up. He cupped Gilbert's cheeks and pulled his head down. Still keeping eye contact, Matthew connected their lips.

"Because I have no idea what I feel anymore. I want to love you, yet I hate you for what you've done."

Gilbert looked down at the floor. "You should go… before we make any mistakes we will regret."

Matthew pulled away and made his way to the door. When he reached the doorway, he heard Gilbert whisper.

"I'll wait for you."

**So I'm probably hated right now... that's fine.**

**THERE SHALL BE LEMON LATER ON THOUGH! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I wanted to cry while writing this...**

**Chapter Warnings: ;_;**

**Listen to this song while reading this: Invisible-Big Time Rush (Just adds to the chapter perfectly)**

Matthew and Gilbert stood in shock. "Uh, Felix… what is this?" Matthew managed to ask after staring at the kitchen for 5 minutes.

"Karaoke Night~! You have to express what you're feeling through song!" The fabulous blonde flipped his hair. "**_Everyone _**sings."

"So… who goes first?" Toris asked, which brought on a night of drinking and loud off key singing. Gilbert and Matthew tried to stay out of sights while Feliciano sang about pasta.

"Your turn Matthew! Sing about what you were feeling before you came here!" Feliciano called out, causing Matthew to make a face.

"Why?"

"Cause we all want to know what you were thinking before you came to us!" Felix called out.

Matthew made his way to the front of the room and started to sing.

"What if I wanted to break, laugh it all off in your face. What would you do?" He looked at the ground. "What if I fell to the floor… couldn't take this anymore. What would you do? Come… break me down. Bury, Bury me. What if I wanted to fight… beg for the rest of my life… what would you do?"

Matthew continued to sing until he felt the song had ended. He looked up to see a couple of surprised faces.

"Matthew, I didn't know you could sing…" Toris frowned. Matthew shrugged and pointed to Gilbert.

As Gilbert passed him Matthew whispered. "Impress me." Before returning to his seat.

"Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder, and your world just feels so small. You put yourself on the line and time after time keep feeling inside that they don't know your alive. Are you on their mind or just invisible?" Gilbert began to sing, staring at the ground. "But I won't let you fall, I see you through them all. And I just wanna let you know…"

Gilbert shifted his eyes to Matthew. "Oh, when the lights go down in the city, you'll be right there shining bright. You're a star the sky's the limit and I'll be right there by your side." His voice got stronger the longer he sang. "Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me. You're not gonna be invisible…"

The vampire sang until he simply couldn't anymore. He had nothing more to say. He looked up to see a couple of the others crying. Mainly Matthew, Feliciano and Felix.

Feliciano and Felix were in an awkward hug crying together. "That's so romantic!" They cried out simultaneously.

Gilbert simply walked past Matthew and left the room. "Go after him!" Felix cried out between tears, shooing Matthew out of the kitchen.

* * *

Matthew found Gilbert looking out the floor to ceiling window at the top of the stairs. It was a full moon and the light was shining brightly through the open window.

"Gil…" Matthew whispered, drawing the vampire's attention. Gilbert looked at him with sad eyes for a brief moment before returning his attention back to the moon.

"I can't-… it hurts." Gilbert choked out, refusing to look at Matthew. The blonde's eyes softened even further than before.

"It hurts to look at me." He finished the sentence for the vampire. "Gil-"

"I thought the same thing at first… that vampires couldn't have emotions… just hate and revenge." Gilbert's voice sounded choked with tears and pain. "…then I met you."

Gilbert turned to look at Matthew with tears falling from his eyes. Matthew's heart broke into a million tiny pieces.

The King Vampire stood and turned his back to the moon. As soon as he figured out what was about to happen, Matthew barely had time to react.

"Gil!" He sprinted toward the other. As soon as he reached the window sill, Gilbert fell backwards.

Matthew leaned out the window, watching the vampire fall. "I love you!" Matthew called out.

Gilbert's eyes widened as soon as he heard this. Matthew hoisted himself up and jumped after him.

He managed to catch up to the vampire. He wrapped his arms around Gilbert as they fell.

***sobs* Deja vu... *sob* Wasn't it such an awesome love confession?!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's short, but I have a reason.**

**Chapter Warnings: Nyeh.**

Gilbert woke up to see Matthew sleeping peacefully next to him. The albino stood up and put his shirt on. He made his way down the stairs and to his office.

There, in the vampire's office, stood Ivan. "I take it you had a nice journey Ivan?"

"Da. I came to see if you had made progress."

"Ja, I have."

"Good. We need him on our side… he can be very valuable in many ways."

Gilbert put his hands on Ivan's collar pulled the other's face closer to his in a threatening manner.

"You lay a finger on mein birdie, and I'll end your useless fucking life."

The other Vampire King chuckled darkly. "You haven't told him have you?" The question made the albino freeze.

"…No."

Ivan batted the other's hands away. "Tell him, or I will." And with that, the other vanished.

* * *

Matthew woke up with a distressed vampire sitting next to him. "Gil?"

"I need to tell you something Mattie… and… I understand if you won't like me because of it."

"Gil-"

"Let me tell you… please."

"Okay…"

"Let me start at the beginning."

**The reason it's short is cause the next one is a flashback. And it'll be long. I'm uploading it today.**


	10. Chapter 10

**OH MY FUCKING GOD, IT'S SO LONG!**

**Chapter Warnings: Mentions of yaoi, child selling on the black market, a gross slightly descriptive werewolf transformation.**

**FUCK MY LIFE, IT'S SAD. ;_;**

"Do I hear 2,000?" The auctioneer called out to the small room full of seemingly rich people.

"Sold, to the number 05!"

"Next we have a rare one. White hair, red eyes and 100% pure werewolf."

The man rolled the cage across the stage. A young albino boy looked out at the crowd of people wearing strange masks.

"Do I hear 1,500? Yes, 1,500. Do I hear 2,000? Anyone wanna go higher?"

Many people started shouting prices. Just then, the door to the room slammed open. Everyone grew silent and froze completely.

"10 million." The man who kicked open the door called. Everyone's jaws almost dropped to the floor.

"Sold!"

* * *

Gilbert walked next to the stranger, dressed in dirty white rags and his hands bound in shackles.

The whole walk up the driveway, the two stayed silent. Gilbert observed the man walking next to him.

He wore a long black cloak, and he wasn't that much taller than Gilbert. They soon approached a mansion.

"I wish to introduce you to the other members of the house." The man said in a much cheerier voice than earlier.

The doors opened to reveal many children dressed in nice clothing standing a few feet from the entrance. They all bowed at the same time.

"Welcome to our home." They said with smiles on their faces. The man standing next to Gilbert took off his hood.

His buyer had short blonde hair and kind violet eyes. "I forgot to introduce myself… my name is Tino."

The man named Tino began to introduce Gilbert to all the members of the house standing in front of them.

"This is Arthur, a fairy-vampire offspring. This is Francis, the offspring of a King Vampire. This is Antonio, another offspring of a King Vampire. And this is Feliciano and Romano, hellhound pups."

The man smiled at the others. "Everyone, this is Gilbert, a werewolf." Everyone greeted him in strange ways: hugs, smiles, and greetings.

"Uhh… hallo?" Gilbert looked at all the other kids confused. Tino's face fell slightly.

"Do you speak English?" Tino looked at the younger with worrisome eyes.

"Nein, mein name ist Gilbert Beilschmidt." The albino smiled softly, waving slightly to everyone.

Everyone in the room started murmuring. "Now children, be nice to Gilbert. Just because he can't speak English doesn't mean that you can't behave." All the others nodded to show they understood Tino's instructions.

"Good. Francis, Antonio, you're in charge of helping Gilbert around the house. He needs clothes and a tour. We'll all have dinner at 6:30, sound good?" Everyone smiled and nodded their heads.

* * *

"So your name is Gilbert?" The blonde boy asked the albino standing in the room with him.

"Ja." Gilbert answered the French boy, who stared at him in confusion. Gilbert stared back for a few moments. "Y-Yes?"

Francis smiled. "You're a quick learner huh?" Antonio called out from across the room.

Gilbert looked out the window to see a full moon. His skin paled even further. "Gilbert, are you alright?"

"Nein, nichtdu den Mond?! Ich werdezu verschieben!" Gilbert shrieked, before falling down on his knees in pain. He covered his ears with his hands and threw back his head, his scream slowly melding with another 'voice', a wolf howl.

He fell onto all his fours, his hair growing longer and longer every second. He looked up at the other two boys. His eyes almost completely black, except for a ring of red where his irises were.

The other two boys watched in horror as Gilbert's bones cracked and broke one by one. His arms and legs bending at weird angles, till they were shaped like a dog's.

The albino's skin started falling off, leaving red flesh exposed for all to see. His hair grew over the flesh, attaching to it somehow. Finally, there was nothing remotely human left, just a wolf sitting a few feet away from Francis and Antonio.

"Gilbert?" Francis choked out quietly. The wolf stared at him with his black and red eyes, then turned and started eating the skin that fell of his body a little while earlier.

The wolf shook his white fur and began slowly making its way across the room. It made its way to Francis, who was frozen in shock.

Instead of attacking, it put its head under Francis' hand. Francis began petting the animal and smiling when he realized that Gilbert was not a threat.

* * *

Ever since that night the three had been friends. Even though Gilbert could not speak English, he could understand what others were saying. He had lived at the house with the others for 3 years. (Now 10)

In those 3 years, however, Arthur had left to go find his family. Tino told them that if they wanted to, they could leave. But most of them didn't want to leave.

Little known to them, today was a day for drastic changes.

* * *

"Tino is giving birth!" Francis ran through the house yelling. Everyone dropped what they were doing and ran upstairs.

Sure enough, Tino was laying on the bed. His boyfriend Berwald was sitting next to him, holding his hand.

"It'll be alright Tino, you'll see."

* * *

Tino gave birth to twins. Everyone sat in awe at the two adorable babies. "Look Berwald, this one has your eyes." Sure enough, one of the babies had bright blue eyes.

Gilbert ran downstairs to look for a glass of water for Tino. He saw two people standing outside from the window in the kitchen.

He went to the door and opened it. One of the two was a child about Gilbert's age; the other was an adult whose face was hidden under a cloak hood.

Gilbert stared at the other child with violet eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before a sudden scream sounded throughout the house.

The werewolf's eyes widened and he ran back into the house. The house was on fire. Everyone from servants to creatures were running everywhere. Gilbert ran upstairs and into Tino's bedroom.

Berwald was nowhere in sight, but Tino was on the bed trying to shield the babies from the fire. He saw Gilbert and beckoned him to come over to him quickly.

"Berwald is helping the other children escape, please, take my babies somewhere safe!" Tino cried out over the cackling of the flames.

"Was ist mit dir?"

"I'll be fine, just run!" Gilbert held the babies close to his chest and tried to get downstairs to the front door, but the stairs were completely aflame.

Instead he went to his room. He looked around before deciding to climb out the window. As soon as he made his way to the window, the door broke down.

The man from earlier was standing in the doorway, now posing as a threat. "Give me the children!" The man shouted with anger in his voice.

Gilbert looked back at the window and back at the man. He had a scared expression on his face, but turned his back to the window and jumped, breaking the glass with his back.

* * *

He ran until his legs couldn't carry him anymore. He set the children down and sat down under a tree. It was the middle of the night; he had nowhere to go and no belongings, and two babies with him. He finally broke down and cried.

Then in the distance, down the dirt road he was following, there was a light. Slowly, Gilbert made his way to the light with the twins in his arms.

* * *

He collapsed on the doorstep. As a werewolf, he had better hearing then humans, so he heard what the people inside the house were saying.

"What was that noise Roderich?"

"Probably just the wind Eliza." From his place on the doorstep, Gilbert let out a dog-like whine.

"Did you hear it that time?"

"Yes, actually, I did." The door opened to reveal a woman with long brown hair and bright green eyes. She gasped and put a hand over her heart.

"Roderich, come see this." A few seconds later a man with brown hair and violet eyes stood next to the woman in the doorway.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked, causing Gilbert to furiously shake his head. The albino child tried to remember as much English as he could.

"Fire… everyone is gone… lost… help…" Gilbert managed to choke out before falling into darkness.

* * *

Gilbert woke up in a warm bed. He almost drifted back into sleep before jumping out of bed at incredible speed. The woman from earlier walked into the room.

"Ah, you're awake. Your siblings are sleeping in the living room near the fireplace."

"They aren't my siblings." Gilbert grumbled, shocking himself slightly because of how much English he spoke. The woman gave him a confused look.

"Then why did you carry them all the way to the middle of nowhere?"

"Because mein master asked me too." Gilbert answered, his voice getting choked up a little.

"Master? Are you a servant?"

"Ja… who are you exactly?"

The woman smiled softly. "My name is Elizabeta, my husband Roderich is downstairs watching the babies."

"Mein name ist Gilbert. What do you do for a living?"

"My husband and I are what they call Hunters." Elizabeta answered with a kind look on her face. "And don't worry, if we wanted to attack, we would have."

"Why didn't you then?" Gilbert asked, now completely tense and ready to dodge any attacks.

"Because we wouldn't dare harm children." Gilbert relaxed a little.

"Then you know what I am?"

Elizabeta nodded in response. "There was a mansion nearby here that took in supernatural children being sold on the black market. Do you know what your masters were?" Gilbert shook his head in response.

"One of them was human, but the other was a creature so great, that only it's own kind can kill it."

Gilbert's face fell. "Was Tino... human..." He mumbled to himself.

"You can stay as long as you need to." Elizabeta said before leaving the room

* * *

Gilbert only stayed for three days before grabbing the twins and leaving in the middle of the night.

He decided to travel to London, and find an Orphanage for the children he carried with him.

_'It's to bad I can't care for them…'_

When he reached the city, it was midnight, and there was a low fog on the ground. Gilbert grew his wolf fangs just in case of danger.

He looked up at a building across the street. It was large and made of dark grey bricks. He listened to the conversation inside the building.

"How many vampires did you find today?" He heard one of the people inside say.

_'Ah, it's a Hunter safehouse…_' He looked down at the sleeping children in his arms. _'…Elizabeta and her husband were so nice to the Supernatural… maybe these_ _Hunters will be the same?'_

He approached the doorstep and set the babies down. Just as he did so, one of the children opened his sleepy eyes. The moment the baby's violet eyes met his red ones, Gilbert's heart melted. _'I can't give them up…' _He decided. Suddenly, he heard people walking down the street laughing. He looked back at the baby who was staring at him silently. "I'm sorry." He whispered before knocking on the door and running across the empty street.

The door opened just as the people crossed by. A tall man picked up the babies and looked right at Gilbert.

He reacted the only way he could think of, he bared his fangs and ran.

**Awww... Poor Gilbert. ;_;**

**Yes, Sweden and Finland were their parents, shut up, idc what you think.**

**...Actually yes I do, review me... please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**More of Gilbert's past.**

**Chapter Warnings: Nyeh.**

Matthew couldn't comprehend what Gilbert was telling him. So many questions were running through his mind that it felt like it would explode.

'So it wasn't a vampire they saw… it was a werewolf… Gilbert… he saved my life… and Alfred's… why would he tell me this?... he knew my parents… he knew the Kings Antonio and Francis before he was a vampire?... was the boy with that man King Ivan?...'

"Yes, it was me they saw. Yes, I did save you and your brother…" Gilbert trailed off for a minute. "…It was you that made me want to take care of you. Yes, I did know your parents and Antonio and Francis before I was a vampire, I thought they had died until afterward."

Matthew stared at Gilbert for a minute. "What happened to you next Gilbert…?" The albino sighed before continuing his story.

* * *

Gilbert sat in one of the several dark alleys hidden throughout London. His knees were drawn up to his chest, his head resting atop them. He heard a rustling noise to his left and glanced out of the corner of his eye.

A young boy about his age was sitting next to him. He was in the same position, his ashy blonde hair hiding his face. Gilbert popped his head up the look at the other.

The other boy was playing with a pebble that sat on the ground. The boy finally brought his head up and stared back at Gilbert.

"привет, the skies are very cloudy today aren't they?" The boy said in a thick Russian accent.

"Ja, I guess they are." Gilbert stared at the boy for a minute. "Why are you talking to me?"

"I recently lost track of my master. I think he's dead." The boy said, going back to playing with the pebble.

"Join the club." Gilbert told him bluntly, picking up his own pebble and fiddling with it.

"My name is Ivan, and I'm a vampire." The boy said after a few moments of silence. "What's your name?"

"Gilbert. Why did you tell me that you were a vampire?"

"Because you have the stench of 'wolf' coming off of you." The boy smiled innocently.

"Oh… what does 'wolf' smell like?"

"Dirt."

"….oh…" Gilbert sniffed the air for a couple minutes before looking at Ivan. "You smell like sunflowers."

"Good, because they're my favorite flower."

"You wanna go get something to eat?" Gilbert asked the other, who frowned in confusion.

"But we don't have any money." Ivan said, causing Gilbert to smirk.

"Exactly."

* * *

Gilbert and Ivan became a duo, they did everything together, they played together, they lived together, they stole together. Their way of life was adventurous.

The continued their way of life together until they were both 13. Then something terrible happened.

* * *

Gilbert and Ivan ran throughout the empty street. It was midnight, the street lamps were the only source of light. The two laughed when the other would trip. Gilbert ran in front of Ivan, tripping.

He landed on something soft, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and his expression changed from confusion to frightened.

"No… it can't be…" Gilbert looked up at the man that he had last seen when his room was on fire.

"Master?" Gilbert looked back to see Ivan's eyes wide and he looked completely frightened.

"Hello again Ivan. We will be leaving now."

"NO!" Ivan shouted. "I refuse to go with you! Leave me alone!" The boy turned and ran.

"Ivan, wait for me!" Gilbert shouted, trying to run after the other. But he couldn't move, the man had wrapped his arms around him and refused to let him go. He struggled as hard as he could. "Let me go!"

"You're coming with me." The man said in a dark, threatening voice. Suddenly the sound of a sharp gunshot sounded. The arms around Gilbert's body loosened slightly.

"Let the boy go." A different voice said dangerously. The man looked to his right and at the dark alley where the gunshot originated. The man holding Gilbert hissed and disappeared.

"Gilbert? Is that you?" The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows, causing Gilbert's jaw to drop.

"Arthur? Is that you?" It didn't look like it, but it was defiantly Arthur. He had gotten a little taller and shorter hair. The other's green eyes shone in the street light.

"Long time no see. What are you doing in London? How are the others back at home?"

Gilbert's eyes softened and he stared at the ground with a sad expression. "There was a fire. Everyone but me and the babies are dead."

"Babies?" Arthur stared at Gilbert in confusion.

"Yeah, Tino gave birth to twins. There was a fire, so I had to take the children and take them to safety. Then I ended up having to give them to Hunters."

Arthur's jaw dropped this time. "Hunters?! They probably killed them!" Gilbert shook his head.

"They don't kill children. It's against their code."

"A Hunter with a conscious?! Ha! Those twins are probably rotting 6 feet underground!"

Gilbert couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No…" he whispered before sprinting off toward the safehouse he left the twins at.

* * *

He looked in the window of the safehouse. In the candlelit room, there was a woman tucking the two boys into beds. Just after the woman left the room to fetch something, one of the 3 year old twins looked directly at him.

He ran down the street as quickly as possible. The twin had seen him. The one with the purple eyes.

**Aw... the next chapter will start off with more Gilbert's past. It should be the last one before everything goes back to focusing on the present.**


	12. Chapter 12

**:3**

**Chapter Warnings: ...**

Gilbert watched the twins play in the park from afar. He had turned 16 a couple of months ago, and had been living with Arthur until recently.

The albino remembered this day clearly. The day his master died… the day that he had to abandon his home.

"Hey mister, why are you sitting all alone over here?" Gilbert looked up to see a six year old boy with violet eyes staring at him.

"Because I don't have any friends…why aren't you playing with your brother?" The albino asked as the younger sat next to him on the stone bench.

"Because he's playing with that Cuban boy." The silverette looked up and sure enough, the blue-eyed twin was playing with another boy his age.

"So what's your name?" Gilbert asked, glancing at the boy who swung his legs back and forth.

"Matthew Williams, and my brother's name is Alfred Jones." The boy smiled, even though he sounded bored.

"Say Mattie, you want me to swing you?"

"Yeah~!" Matthew jumped up and ran over the swing hanging from the tree.

* * *

Gilbert and Matthew played for two hours laughing. Finally, they sat down under the tree to relax.

"Hey Mr. Gilbert… will you be my friend?" Matthew asked drowsily, leaning against the other.

"Yeah Mattie… I'll be your friend."

"Forever?" A sleepy Matthew asked. Gilbert almost started crying, remembering what happened that one night.

"Yeah… forever."

**Okay I lied, there will be one more about Gil's past. BUT OMFG THE FEELZ! ;_;**


	13. Chapter 13

**I WANTED TO CRY SO HARD. FUCK MY LIFE!**

**Chapter Warnings: FUCKING HELL I CRIED SO HARD.**

Gilbert stopped by the park every day to play with Matthew for a whole year. Even with the big age difference, the two were the best of friends.

Until one day…

* * *

"You'll never catch me Gilbert!" The younger giggled, running as fast as he could. The albino smirked and ran faster and faster until he caught the 7 year old.

The two collapsed under the tree, out of breath. "Hey Gil, why won't you come meet my parents?"

The silverette swallowed hard before turning to answer the other. "That's impossible Mattie…"

"…Hey Gil, can I tell you a secret?" The violet eyed twin asked, making eye contact with the other. The werewolf nodded, curiosity overflowing.

"I don't like girls." The boy whispered. "At least, I don't like them how the Cuban boy likes them." The other looked up at the older. "You don't hate me right?"

Gilbert smiled at the other, ruffling his blonde hair. "Nah, I could never hate you." This made the shorter pout, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Hey Gilbert… I need to tell you another secret… this one is even more important." Matthew hesitated, getting up on his knees to match the other's ear. "There's something seriously wrong with me Gil…"

Gilbert couldn't hear the rest, because the boys voice turned to mumbles. "What? You're to quiet."

The twin sighed and shook his head, sitting back down. "Nevermind…" The blonde rested his head against Gilbert's arm and fell asleep.

This had become a regular routine. Every time they played a the park, they ended up falling asleep under the tree. Gilbert's red eyes slowly closed, and he fell asleep right next to the other.

* * *

The albino woke up to the sound of a twig snapping. He bolted straight up and noticed that his wolf ears stuck out of his head. Before looking to see what it was, he bared his fangs toward the noise and growled lowly. This caused a yelp to sound through the air and a thud to his left.

_'Matthew…' _The werewolf thought as he stood at lightning speed and backed up a few steps so he could see what was happening. A boy that looked nearly identical to Matthew was staring back at him with wide blue eyes.

"A wolf…" The child choked out, a look of terror crossing over his face. Another twig snapped behind them, in the direction of the forest. Gilbert turned and saw a shadow watching them from behind a few bushes before it took off deeper into the forest.

"Alfred, what's going on?" The werewolf turned to see that Matthew was awake, the moonlight shining on his feminine features. His violet eyes held so many emotions at once. Hurt, confusion… fear. "No…" The younger twin choked out, tears welling in his eyes. "Gil… it can't be true… you're-" the blonde cut himself off, tears falling.

The sight made Gilbert's ears fall flat against his head. "Mattie I-"

"I trusted you!" Matthew shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the albino. "I hate you."

As the twins turned and began walking back to their home, Gilbert reached out a hand.

"Mattie… I thought we were friends…" Gilbert choked out, tears falling from his own eyes.

The younger twin stopped, causing his brother to stop a few steps in front of him. The blue eyed twin looked back at him curiously.

"You're wrong… I could never be friends with a monster." Matthew whispered hatefully, before walking away again.

Gilbert watched in shock and sadness as the twins walked away. He watched until he couldn't see them anymore.

* * *

The albino kicked at the cobblestones in the alleyway, he watched down the street and waited for that one moment that happened every day to take place. It had been 4 years since Matthew had abandoned him. Every day the violet eyed twin ran down the street to get to school. But for some reason, his brother was never with him.

Sure enough, Matthew came skidding on the corner and sprinting down the sidewalk. Unfortunately for the blonde, he tripped over a loose cobblestone and dropped his books and papers everywhere. Without even thinking, Gilbert stepped out of the alleyway and started helping the boy pick up his belongings.

"Gee, thanks Mr." The boy younger smiled enthusiastically, looking Gilbert up and down. The albino had taken special precautions, and wore a ripped up brown top hat and a long black coat the barely touched the ground. His red eyes and parts of his pale skin were the only things that really showed.

"No problem kid." Gilbert smiled softly, even though the other couldn't see it. Matthew smiled at him thankfully before taking off running in the direction he was headed before.

Gilbert watched the eleven-year-old run down the street and get grabbed by the arm and pulled into a separate alleyway. His red eyes flared in anger as he wondered why Matthew was pulled into an alleyway.

He ran to the alleyway and looked inside, it was empty. The albino bent down and picked up a note that sat on the floor.

**_Hello old friend. I took something of your's… or should I say someone?_**

**_ If you want your little toy back, come and get it._**

**_ - King Ivan_**

Gilbert couldn't believe what he was reading. "Shit…" he mumbled, rereading the letter over and over again before stuffing it in his pocket and running down the street.

* * *

The albino pounded on the wooden door. "Please open up brother!" Gilbert yelled, hearing a shout in response. He had found his brother after hunting down the group that sold them on the black market.

"No!"

"Please… Ludwig, there's a kid…" Gilbert choked out, his eyes swollen from crying. The other side was silent for a minute before the door opened.

"Gott Gilbert, you're a mess…" The blonde frowned. "What the hell happened?"

"A boy got kidnapped by a King Vampire… please, Ludwig you have to help me."

A small brunette boy came and stood next to Gilbert's younger brother. "What's going on Luddy?" The boy asked, but was ignored.

"Why should I help you? You go around killing your own kind, and it –what was it?- makes you feel better?!" Ludwig growled out furiously, baring his fangs at his older brother.

"Please brother… if you help me with this, I'll stop. I'll come home…" The older werewolf choked out, tears welling up again.

The blonde muttered something under his breath before looking back at his brother. "Fine. But after this, you have to promise to stop killing our kind for fun."

Gilbert nodded until it felt like his head would fall off. "Thank you thank you thank you…" He muttered continuously.

"I want to help too… and so does Lovino." The small brunette volunteered, ignoring the protesting yells coming from inside the house.

"So we're looking for a vampire named Ivan…"

* * *

The four males stood outside a castle on the outskirts of Russia. They entered easily, and standing in the foyer was a small blonde changeling.

"H-Hello t-there…" The boy stuttered. "C-Can I t-take your c-coats?" Gilbert ignored the young vampire and walked past him. He made his way up the stairs, the others following behind him.

He kicked down every door till he found the study where Ivan was standing. The albino's eyebrows shot up. Ivan grew up really tall, and scary looking. But that didn't stop Gilbert from grabbing the other by the color and slamming his head into the nearest wall.

"Where is he?"

"I need to talk to you alone da?" The Russian stared darkly at the three others in the room, instantly causing Lovino and Feliciano to sprint out of the room. Ludwig cursed, took one look at Ivan, and took off running after the others.

"Wha-" Gilbert started before he felt his trousers being untied. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He screamed, pushing away from the other.

The Russian smiled innocently. "I have a deal to make you. If you want the boy, you have to become a vampire like me." The other giggled like a child. "But don't worry; you'll be a King like me."

"And what part of that involves taking my pants off?!" Gilbert screeched. The other looked at him as if he felt sorry.

"To leave my signature…" Ivan smiled again. "I must bite your dick, da?" Gilbert's jaw dropped to the floor.

"No way."

"It's the only way to get your kid back." The vampire smiled. "It's quite extraordinary what he is… he would make a fortune on the black market."

Gilbert shook his head. "Fine… I'll do it…"

* * *

The albino woke in a dark room, feeling cold, feeling… dead. Gilbert felt like crying at what he'd done.

"Come fellow King… let's go retrieve the boy." Ivan stood, leading the albino down to a dungeon.

Gilbert gasped. "Matthew…" The boy was tied to the ceiling, but unharmed… and sleeping.

He quickly untied the younger and carried him outside. "Why don't you stay, old friend?"

Gilbert paused for a quick second before growling. "Fuck you." He hissed, before continuing to walk.

* * *

He sat Matthew down on the step to the hunter's safehouse. The blonde stirred and slowly opened his violet eyes before jumping in shock.

"You… what are you doing here?!" Matthew yelled at him. Gilbert pressed a hand over his mouth, and looked straight into the others eyes.

"You will forget me, and everything that happened between us. One day we will meet again, and you shall not recognize me." Gilbert choked out, tears falling. Matthew's violet eyes seemed to lose their sparkle for a few minutes. Then the small blonde blacked out.

Gilbert leaned against a wall in the shadows down the street; his long coat pulled over his tall, thin body. He watched as Matthew slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"Goodbye Mattie." The albino whispered, a single tear falling on his left cheek. He turned and walked away, never looking back.

**IT'S SO SAD... *SOB* POOR GILBERT!**


End file.
